


The Taste of Royalty

by thelordofstarsanddreams



Category: Nikolai Series - Leigh Bardugo, Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo, The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Creampie, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, F/M, Oral Sex, Power Play, Rough Sex, Table Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelordofstarsanddreams/pseuds/thelordofstarsanddreams
Summary: It was an entirely inappropriate use of the council table, and Zoya found that she didn't care in the slightest.After all, with Nikolai's head between her legs, complaining was not high on her list of priorities.





	The Taste of Royalty

**Author's Note:**

> This is a totally self indulgent excuse to write some straight up smut with very little plot. Basically imagine an AU where everyone lives and is happy and Zoyalai get married and live happily ever after as King and Queen.

It was an entirely inappropriate use of the council table, and Zoya found that she didn't care in the slightest.   
  
After all, with Nikolai's head between her legs, complaining was not high on her list of priorities.   
  
The King had left two weeks prior, called away on business with the soldier encampments near the Fjerdan boarder. The Grisha Queen had remained in the Capital, attending to her duties as both a teacher at the Little Palace and a ruler.   
  
Nikolai had returned, and before they could even speak to one another, they had been ushered into a council meeting with the ministers and the rest of the Triumvirate. They'd needed a briefing, Zoya understood that, but that didn't ease the tension crackling between them.  
  
Even as he'd spoke, Nikolai's hand had settled on her leg beneath the table, thumb brushing a gentle circle against her clothed thigh. Lightning sparked on her tongue, desire curling within the pit of her stomach, hot and demanding.   
  
"Now, if you'll all excuse me. I have some matters to discuss with my wife and Queen."  
  
Never had Zoya been more relieved to hear those words.   
  
Only Genya had offered her a passing eyebrow waggle, the smirk on those lips tugging at the edges of her scars.   
  
Not that she could deny the implication. After all, it had taken only several minutes for Nikolai to rid her of her tights, settling her on the table with her legs draped over his broad shoulders.   
  
Long fingers curled in golden blond hair, keeping the King pinned between her thighs, on his knees before her. Warm light filtered in from the high windows, casting delicate shadows over Zoya's beautiful pleasure etched features. Her head was tilted, black hair cascading down her back in raven waves, red lips slightly parted.  
  
The Squaller was no stranger to men worshipping her. But unlike many past lovers who left her irritated and disappointed, her husband was very good at what he did.   
  
The charming King was just as skilled with his mouth when he wasn't talking, though Zoya found herself biased towards this talent.   
  
As if wishing to reaffirm that very fact, Nikolai's tongue curled against her clit, earning a slight gasp from the woman, fingers tightening within golden strands, tugging firmly as her hips arched against his mouth.   
  
"Stop teasing," Her words were a hissing growl, and from between her legs, she heard him chuckle. Hazel eyes lifted upwards, flaring with a mixture of amusement and lust, lifting his chin slightly to speak.  
  
"So impatient, sweet Zoya. Have you truly missed me that much?" Lips brushed along the inside of her thigh, the scratch of his stubble against her skin sending a shiver up her spine.  
  
"My hand can only do so much and you have you uses when-"  
  
Whatever smart comment had filled her mouth died on her lips as two fingers slipped inside her, curling upwards and replacing words with a groan, her hips bucking slightly.   
  
"Sorry what was that, dear?"   
  
The smugness in Nikolai's voice was infuriating and a flick of her wrist sent a small spark of electricity stinging his neck. The small yelp of pain just about made up for the arrogance.

  
"What was that, _dear_?"  
  
Zoya's voice was a mocking sneer, repeating his words back to him. A response which earned her another curl of his fingers, his mouth back on her clit.   
  
The pace was one of intent, his fingers working into her, tongue relentless until she was bucking against him, crying out as she came.   
  
Collapsing back against the table, Zoya let the shudders of her orgasm ripple through her, kefta pushed to her bare waist and legs draped over Nikolai's shoulders.   
  
Oh, how the long dead Apparat would revolt to see such a display.   
  
Slowly but surely, the King slid his fingers from her, easing from between her legs and upwards along her body until his lips met hers. The kiss was hungry, urgent and she could taste herself on his mouth.   
  
"I've missed you," The words were soft, no hint of Nikolai's dripping charm or sarcastic wit. Just honesty. Vulnerability. Something they'd slowly learned to have with one another.   
  
"So, I see," A smile tugged at Zoya's lips as she cupped his face in her hands, feeling the press off him against her leg through his breeches. "I missed you too," It was never easy. Even now. Showing any hint of a gentle heart.   
  
Moments like this made it easier.   
  
"We're not done here yet," Her hand slipped between them, cupping his cock through the fabric of his breeches, earning a slight hiss from the man above her.   
  
A subtle flick of Zoya's wrist, still locked with the dragon scale amplifiers, and a well-aimed snap of wind shoved Nikolai back, dropping him into one of the ornate council seats without hurting him.   
  
Rising from the table, the Grisha undid the clasps of her kefta, letting it slip from slim shoulders, soft blue silk pooling on the ground at her feet, rendering her utterly bare before him.   
  
Nikolai didn't try to hide where his gaze lingered. Hazel eyes flickered from her full lips to the swell of her breast, the curve of her hips to the spot between her legs he'd just left moments ago. Zoya was used to being looked at in such a way. With the desire of men who would go to war for a pleasant word from her.   
  
It was power without ever having to summon a single storm.   
  
Zoya approached him, hips swaying as she moved to straddle his lap, catching his lips in another kiss as her fingers undid the buttons of his jacket, stripping it away along with his undershirt to leave him bare chested, all skin and scars. The Queen took a moment to trace each of those marks. A loving stroke downwards, admiring each sacrifice his body had taken, until finally she reached his breeches, working them open to free his hard cock from the restraints.  
  
Nikolai arched into her touch as her fingers took hold of him, groaning against her lips. He was so hard. Throbbing in her hand, already slick with precum.   
  
"What do you want, my King?" Zoya purred, coaxing him with long, lazy strokes, thumb lightly circling the slick tip of his length.   
  
"I want you, Zoya..."  
  
"Everyone wants me. That doesn't answer my question. What do you _want_?" Firmer this time, fingers squeezing him slightly until his head dropped back against the chair.   
  
"I... I want to fuck you."  
  
"Now we're getting somewhere. How?"  
  
There was a moment of hesitation, Nikolai collecting himself as best he could with his wife's hand around his cock. When he spoke, his voice was a near growl. Hunger and desire lingering on every word. "Bent over the table. It's all I could think about through the whole meeting. Putting you over that table and fucking you."  
  
It took years of practice for her to be able to suppress the effect the words had on her.  
  
"Beg me for it."  
  
Nikolai hesitated again. As he always did when she made that demand. Pride bristling through him like a peacock with its feathers upset.   
  
"Unless you'd rather not..." Zoya eased from his lap, loosening her hold on him before he could protest, taking a moment to admire the sight of the golden King before her. Sunlight illuminated tanned skin, his toned body exposed, cock hard, breeches to his ankles. Completely and entirely hers.   
  
Stepping backwards, the woman leaned against the table, head tilted to the side expectantly.   
  
"Please..." The word was muttered through gritted teeth, and she could see his fingers tightening on the arm of the chair, muscles straining.   
  
"You can do better than that, Nikolai," It took a certain amount of effort, but she managed to sound bored as she brushed her fingers through her hair.  
  
The growl which rattled from the King was animalistic, gaze narrowed and focused entirely on her. “Please, Zoya,” That much was apparent. “I need to fuck you. Surely me sending the entire council away simply so I could have a moment between your legs is enough to prove that?”  
  
Despite the roll of her eyes, Zoya couldn’t hide the slightly pleased smile which sparked onto her lips. “Good boy. Come here.”  
  
Whatever invisible tether had held Nikolai in place, shattered spectacularly. The man rising from the chair so fast, he stumbled, nearly falling due to the breeches at his ankles. Cursing under his breath, composure truly broken, she watched as the King of Ravka, ruler of a nation, kicked off his boots in a temper, fabric soon following suit in a discarded flurry.  
  
Zoya didn't get the chance to laugh at him, as his mouth was on hers in a commanding, claiming kiss. Teeth dragged along her bottom lip, fingers making to twist within his hair, only to have him drag her hands down by the wrists, just below the dragon scales, to pin them to the table, before forcibly turning her by the hips.   
  
Nikolai pressed against her and the woman could feel her husband, hard along the curve of her backside. This time Zoya didn't hide her shudder as his mouth traced along her neck, her shoulder, downwards along each long line of scars across her back and as he rose again, he pushed her forward until she bent for him at the waist and over the long table.   
  
The length of him trailed along her slick cunt, letting her wetness soak him. They both groaned at the sensation.  
  
"Nikolai..." Gasping his name, Zoya parted her legs just a little, spreading herself open in the same moment the tip of his length slid inside of her. Nothing more than a taste of what she was to have. This time it was the Squaller who growled, glaring over her shoulder at him. "Stop teasing..." She snarled, fingers curling into fists against the well polished wood, surface cool against her bare breasts.   
  
"Careful, love. You're starting to sound desperate," The golden haired King yelped as an another spark of electricity stung his backside. "Point taken."  
  
"What a relief," Sarcasm disappeared swiftly as Nikolai snapped his hips forward, burying himself within her. Zoya's cry echoed around the empty council room, as she was filled with him again after weeks of missing him. Missing this.   
  
Teasing banter melted away, replaced with nothing more than heat and that unmistakable desire for one another.   
  
"Don't hold back," It was as much a plea from Zoya as it was a command.  
  
For once, Nikolai obeyed without hesitation.   
  
It was urgent and rough. The tender moments would be saved for later, in the privacy of their bed chambers.   
  
Fingers curled in the dark waves of her black hair as the privateer gripped at the strands, tugging her head back slightly. Nikolai's hips settled into a relentless pace, thrusting into her over and over, pleasure rippling through her.   
  
The other hand, rough with calluses slid off of her hip, between her legs, finding her swollen clit, slick beneath his touch, working her with his thrusts.   
  
Nikolai considered himself a true gentleman. Meaning the lady always came first.   
  
Noble until the end.   
  
And for the second time, Zoya came, her orgasm shattering through her. A blissful cry escaping her with no attempt to stop it.   
  
The clench of her around him had Nikolai following after her in seconds. Each steady thrust becoming sharper, stammering as he finally let his own climax take him. A guttural moan rattled in his chest as he buried his cock deep, spilling into her.  
  
Zoya whimpered as she felt him half collapse against her, his lips tracing the scars along her shoulder.  
  
"Welcome home, _moi tsar_."  
  
"Thank you, _moya tsaritsa_."  
  
"Now get off me before Genya comes back in the hope of catching us indisposed."  
  
Nikolai's deep laugh rumbled above her, lips brushing up to her neck as he eased from her.  
  
The pair of them dressed, fixing one another to help disguise their otherwise sordid activities. Nikolai's fingers brushed over dark hair, cupping her chin and lifting her mouth to his, kissing her gently.   
  
"Come on, love. I find I've worked up quite the appetite."   
  
"Of course you have," Zoya smirked, fixing the collar of his shirt, smoothing the panels of his jacket. "We can eat. After David and Nadia speak to you in the labs. Toyla has several things needing discussed. And there are a handful of letters requiring your attention."  
  
"Oh lucky me."  
  
"Once again, welcome home, _moi tsar_."  
  
"Glad to be home, darling."


End file.
